Dark Guardian
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: He wanted the metallic crimson to litter the world and for darkness to fill every city. To do so he needed something not human. And he found it...and maybe a little more than he had thought of.


**Dark Guardian**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

The shadows seem to pulse with their own heartbeat; steady and strong. The darkness rippling out from the corner of the room and crawling across the ceiling seems to lure the man standing just outside of the room. There's said to be something off about this place; something dark and oddly out of sync. He's been warned of the icy feeling one gets as they get to the only window in the room and of the burning sensation that feels as though fingers donned with long fingernails are gripping at the skin with as much force as possible. Yet those facts only force a smirk onto his tanned countenance, deep amber eyes settling onto that corner with an increased curiosity.

The rumors were revolting; just as much as the actual facts and maybe not even as bad. This small room seemed to be the center of torment. What kind of torment though is unknown.

A bed stripped down to nothing sits in the corner of the room, almost seeming to cower away from the corner. A round table rests beside the bed; overturned and with scratch marks curling over the lip of the top and down the legs of it. Jean clad legs bend down as a hand carries over the marks, surprised at how deep they are. Long silver hair falls away from broad shoulders as he stands back up, the sides pushed back away from his face. The landlord lingers in the doorway, platinum blonde hair slicked all the way back while a red scarf is around his neck, hanging over the gray jacket.

"What do you think?" The man knows he probably won't ever get someone to rent again so he doesn't even mask the disappointment in his voice.

"_Ansem?_" a voice calls out to him like a whisper, something only he can hear.

He stands back up, eyes drifting to the corner. Ansem strides confidently over to the window and drags a finger through the thick dust on the sill. "I'll take it. It's alright if I stay the night and bring my things tomorrow correct?"

The owner nods, "I just need the first payment is all."

Ansem turns away and strides over to him, extending a sealed envelope in his direction. "This should cover the first two months. It's been nice to do business with you Luxord."

Unable to refuse the man, Luxord accepts this and leaves, letting the door shut securely behind him, not wanting to ask any further questions.

Ansem returns to the bed and sits down on it, staring intently at the corner of the room. "You can show yourself, I'm not afraid of you."

"_Maybe you should be._" the haunting voice retorts.

A face begins to form in the darkness; strong angels, bright yellow eyes, and bandages in the form of an 'X' crossing over its head and lower part of its face. The ink black mass slowly begins to take a humanoid form as it slowly starts to move away from the darkness where it lurks. Ansem finds himself staring; unable to slip his eyes away even for the smallest fraction of a second.

A large hand braces against the wall as if the creature is struggling to get closer and out of the shadows. The antennae atop its skull match the smaller ones on the side, swaying behind the large creature as it floats forward. In the blink of an eye the creature has Ansem slammed back against the mattress with its palms pressing firmly against Ansem's shoulders.

Ansem cracks his eyes back open, bewildered and amused at the transformation. He had never expected the thing to take another form once they had touched, no, that was a surprise for sure.

Blue tresses drape down a sturdy, pale back; two small ponytails are made with bundles of hair, that meld into the rest of the locks, while a braid is tucked behind each ear. Ansem reaches up to dig his white-gloved fingers into this creature's hair, yanking him down so that their faces are close. Satisfied with the surprised expression skirting over the creature's face only to be masked up, Ansem grins up at him. "You'll give me power will you not?"

"_All the power you desire._"

"Then what shall I call you?"

"_Guardian._"

Ansem flips them over, pleased that Guardian's lower half is tangible or the movement wouldn't have worked well. He leans forward and bites at the others earlobe, shocking the other into submission and for the arms still pushing at his shoulders to slack. Ansem drags his tongue over Guardian's neck for looking him straight in the eye.

Slightly dazed, Guardian struggles to regain his mindset. "_I'll serve you and your dark soul Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. Now what do you want-_"

The transformed creature is cut off mid speech by his lips being smashed together with Ansem's; hungrily, needy. He pushes at the white trench coat on Ansem shoulders, not quite understanding what's going on, only understanding that this is his new master.

"I want you to quit babbling, it's distracting." he demands with a hardness to his voice that wasn't there before.

Ansem wasn't sure what he was doing quite honestly. But something about this..._thing_...had him seeing red. It made him "happy" to know that the dark and brooding beast had another form, something more succulent and less, well frankly, creepy. Not to mention how Guardian was already nude beneath him, something he could get used to. This was his Guardian; no one else would have the liberty to see this form, only to meet their demise by this creature's hand.

As Ansem shoved Guardian further against the mattress, he pushes their lips together again, thinking about the blood that will puddle up in the streets once they get to work soon. Red, a beautiful color for him and his Guardian.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Sooo, a commission (the last I had to do before my oneshot spamming). Ansem (Seeker of Darkness) and Guardian. Odd pairing but since the reference I had was going back to the speculation that Guardian is Saix's heartless, I went with it.**

**Now please understand, that's not my view. Guardian was a heartless created by Xehanort before he plunged himself into the darkness. That is. ^^ But please enjoy nonetheless.**


End file.
